


All Just Beginning

by Ladderofyears



Series: Shipmas 2018 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Positive, Boys In Love, Christmas Smut, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, POV Albus Severus Potter, POV First Person, Shyness, romantic, stuck at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus and Scorpius get snowed in at Christmas. Alone for the first time, they explore their beautiful new relationship.  Its all a little bit awkward and a little bit cautious.But, after all, it really is all just beginning.





	All Just Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/gifts).



> Dear Rosie! Sweeter Than Fiction was the first Scorbus story I ever read (after Cursed Child!) and I absolutely loved it. You have always been kind, supportive and lovely to all your readers, and it was your words that encouraged me to have a go at writing too. I have enjoyed writing all of your prompts, and cannot wait to write more in the new year. 
> 
> Have a really lovely Christmas xxx
> 
> This one is for you: awkward first time intimacy, as seen from from the perspective of Albus Potter himself. 
> 
> Based on the Shipmas 2018 prompt: It's Christmas Eve, no wonder I can't get a portkey.

It was Christmas Eve, so it was no wonder we couldn’t get portkeys. The Floo network was close to collapse because of the snow that had swept the country, every witch and wizard in Britain hexing each other to get those final few places.

Any portkeys leaving that night to England had been booked weeks ago, their value steadily rising by galleons as the snow set in for the night. Scorpius and I had stayed behind at Hogwarts, so no apparition either. We were stuck, all alone in our dorm while the snow slowly settled around the walls. 

I told mum and dad not to worry, that I’d be there for dad’s drunken speech and the overcooked turkey, that I’d have my Weasley jumper on, and a glass of Elf Wine in my hand to toast the feast. But the truth was, every moment of my firecall home I was thinking of Scorpius. Thinking of the sweet satin feel of his fingertips, and how his hand feels entwined with mine. Thinking of how soft and warm his mouth is as it when our lips meet. That quirk of a smile that he saves for when we're alone. 

Before tonight, alone has meant snatched minutes after lights out. Its meant silencing charms. Hidden, chaste little kisses behind a tapestry or in the abandoned bathroom. Scorpius became my boyfriend only a few months ago, and we’re taking it slowly. Our relationship is nobody else's business. If we walk close, arms around each others shoulders, or sit, our weight gently resting on each others body, then not one other person has said a word. 

But now we’re alone together, the sound of the Lake lapping at the Common Room window, I find that I’m afraid. What if, once we’re intimate, the magic breaks? What if our love, our friendship is tarnished, or worse, ruined? 

I look back at Scorpius, my best friend. I find that I can’t speak. My throat feels tight and all my words are stuck. He frowns, white hair shining under the candlelight, and seems to take my reaction for disappointment. I shake my head, and I know my face must look odd, unnatural. I cross the room to him, and we stand an arms length apart. All of a sudden, I feel terribly shy.

“Are you cold?”, Scorpius asks. “I don’t know why, but I feel incredibly cold all of a sudden! Well, its Christmas Eve after all-”. 

I lean over and kiss his cheek. Scorpius is a fearsomely anxious rambler, and he’d talk for minutes if I didn’t do something. It seems he’s nervous too.

“No”, I manage to whisper, running my lips over the lines of his cheekbones, my hands ghosting over his hipbones. “I want this… But only if you do”. 

“I want you, Albie. I want us… This. That is, we don’t have to anything you don’t want… But I hope we will”. 

**

Scorpius puts his arms around me. He smells delicious, a combination of bergamot and toffees that I can’t resist inhaling. We sit on my bed and Scorpius burrows his head into my shoulder. His cheeks are ice against mine. I can’t stand the idea of Scorpius cold so I push my arms around him and pull him close to me. I’m determined that there will be nothing between us, no space keeping us apart. 

Then Scor’s lips are on my cheek, so I turn my head to meet them. For a moment a gentle brush of lips is all that occurs, but then my tongue is pushing against his mouth. I’m desperate to show Scorpius how beautiful he is, how much I desire him. He opens his mouth, perhaps a little in surprise. Scor’s traditional pure-blood upbringing has made him nervous about liking boys; he’s never dared deepen our kisses before, too afraid we’ll be caught, exposed. I pull away for a second and charm the door locked. We won’t be disturbed tonight, but I don’t want Scorpius anxious. 

Suddenly our tongues are in each others mouths, hot and wriggly. My whole body feels shocked with how lovely it feels, and I gasp unconsciously. This makes my mouth widen, and Scorpius explore the kiss further. His face is warm now, flushed a pink hue that I'm sure I share. 

Still kissing me, Scorpius starts to pull my jumper up over my body. The winters up here are harsh, so we’re both wearing far too many clothes for our current endeavour. But there is no way I’m willing to break this kiss, which is quite the most sexy thing I’ve ever experienced. Forced to abandon the jumper Scorpius attacks the buttons of my shirt. I’m too excited now for this to be easy for him, and we’re both shaking with nerves. 

Scorpius breaks our kiss. 

“Are you alright?” Scor pants. “That is, you still want to?”

I nod my assent, but that isn’t what Scorpius wants. 

“I mean” he asks. “Are you happy? Is this right for you?”

“Yes”, I force out. My body is awash with excitement, and I’m struggling to be verbal right now. 

Scor slips a finger under my collar, and tries again to open my shirt. He giggles a little as he fails to manage it once more. I roll my eyes at how only Scorpius can manage to be quite so endearing and frustrating at the same time. 

“Give over, you daft creature. I’ll do it”, I say. 

I take off my jumper and undo my shirt. I don’t take it off just yet though. I feel suddenly embarrassed about the round plains of my tummy, my lack of definition. I’m no Quidditch player and I know I’m not attractive like my brother, James. 

Scorpius watches me silently from across the bed, and doesn’t say anything. In one fluid movement he takes off both his jumper and shirt, and he’s the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. So sleek and slender, and I’m enraptured. He isn’t wearing any sort of vest despite the weather, and I admire his tight muscles, want to stroke the thin smattering of white hair on his front. 

He walks over to me, slipping those long fingers of his onto my shoulders. He pushes my shirt off me, and me onto the bed, and then I feel the soft satin of his skin pressing against mine, his thin flat chest vulnerable and exposed. I swear I can hear his heart beating; my own is racing. I’ve never been this close to another person before. Suddenly, I don’t care about my body. Scor’s greedy kisses, that dazed look of lust on his face, give me a confidence I never imagined could exist. 

I can see a million part of Scorpius that I want to caress and touch, but I settle for the soft, translucent hair between his nipples. I feel their fineness with my face. I roll his nipples on my tongue, enjoying how taut and tense they are. I’m rewarded with a groan from Scorpius that makes me smile because I’ve never seen him this unselfconscious before. His hands run all over my naked back and I'm shivering, but not with the cold. No, its Scor’s lips, his hands and his smiles. The feel of his skin. I’m burning up; I’m hot all over. 

Then Scor’s hands are on my stomach, squeezing and stroking, and reaching for the hook at the waist of my trousers. Slowly, so slowly, he unfastens the buttons there, and I feel my trousers slide slowly down to rest on my thighs. 

He kneels down before me, in a manner that is almost reverential. Gently, so gently, he slides down my underpants too, and my rigid, standing erection is revealed. I look down on him, watch him put his lips over the head of my cock. His mouth is so sudden, so surprising. The warmth is so powerful that it sends a jolt straight to my spine; I’m frightened that I’ll come to orgasm so I pull away. We lay together, intermingled on the bed. Scorpius is embarrassed, a bit awkward. 

We moved too fast and both of us know it. I know Scorpius too well. Too much introspection, too much _thinking_ on his part and our longed-for Christmas Eve won’t happen. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. I want to tell Scorpius I want this, want him. Our bodies are pressed together and I rub myself against the swell of his cock in his jeans. 

He stands then, a tower above me. I watch though the wand light as he unbuckles his belt and struggles with his buttons. His boxer shorts struggle to contain the span of his hard, pressing erection. Taking a deep breath, I run my hands all over the taut muscles of his thighs. I cradle his bony hips and roll my knuckles aver the round curve of his bottom. I’ve never seen such a magnificent sight. I pull down his shorts to reveal him, his beautiful cock, and for just one moment I’m frightened. How did we get here? How did our friendship, the most important relationship in my life, come to this place? Panic seizes me, and I want to run away and hide. I don’t want to lose my best friend forever. 

Scorpius must notice, because he lowers himself onto my lap, all outstretched arms and long lithe legs. He finds my open, bewildered eyes with his, and stokes the side of my face with his finger. 

“I love you”, Scorpius whispers into my ear. “Always have. We can’t go back, not to what we were… Remember, it doesn’t matter what happens in the future, because we have this. We’ll always have shared this. I love you”. 

Scorpius says these last three words slowly, a tiny pause between each. I love this, love the warmth of his body, and the warmth of his words on this cold December night. My body feels infused with his care and love. I’m so hard for Scorpius, my body eager and ready. We kiss lightly, a little playfully, but it feels full of meaning. I can feel his hand caressing our cocks then, and everything goes a little blurry. 

The sensation is like no other magic I’ve experienced, and it is like my consciousness has left me. I come with a moan, my stomach uncoiling, the aftershocks reverberating throughout my body. Scorpius comes too, hot streams of opalescence that mingle with mine on my chest. We embrace, both soon covered in the sticky stuff, but I don’t feel revolted. I feel blessed, lucky and in love. 

**

I don’t know. Maybe I thought that once we knew each other like this, the magic would disappear. That I’d feel sordid, or sad, or worse still, nothing at all. Maybe I thought that it would break us apart. I think maybe I thought we’d be over forever. But as I lay there in the warm comfort of my boyfriend’s embrace, I know that none of that is true. 

Tomorrow, I’ll floo home for Christmas dinner, or perhaps I'll get that last elusive portkey. Maybe Scorpius and I will walk to Hogsmeade, giggling like the schoolboys we are, and apparate from there. 

None of that matters really, because when I’m listening to dad’s drunken speeches, eating the overcooked turkey and overheating in my jumper, I’ll have a secret. 

Nothing between Scorpius and I is over. Instead, it is all just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with my writing. 
> 
> I have so enjoyed writing all of them (yes! even the Filch one!). I hope that if Christmas is your thing, you have a lovely day. 
> 
> If it isn't, enjoy your day regardless.


End file.
